Benelli ARGO
The Benelli ARGO is an Italian semi automatic rifle developed by Benelli Armi SpA.http://benelli.it/en/products/semiautomatic-rifles/argo-e/argo-e The ARGO uses the Auto Regulated Gas Operated system from which it gets its name. History The ARGO was released once Benelli had developed their new system, departing from their use of other systems such as the inertia driven action that they built themselves on. The ARGO is marketed as a hunting rifle, while also being a platform to demonstrate the majority of Benelli's developments. Design Details The ARGO uses Benelli's Auto Regulated Gas Operated system, which Benelli claim to be the most reliable gas operated system developed.http://benelli.it/en/tech/argo-r By using a short piston next to the firing chamber, the ARGO system uses the gas when it is at its hottest to reset the bolt and load the next round. The hot gas means there is more pressure, leading to a quicker movement of the bolt, while the temperature also means that the system will be less effected by build up of deposits. Outside of the action, the ARGO uses the CRIO system, which is a process added to the manufacture of the barrel which cryogenically treats it to cope with temperature and increase its overall strength. Benelli also sell the ARGO with their Wood Touch technique, which gives a pattern to the walnut pistol grip to give the shooter a better grip. Ammunition The ARGO is most commonly sold chambered for the .30-06 Springfield cartridge, although it is also sold chambered for the .300 Winchester Magnum and .308 Winchester rounds. In Europe, the ARGO is also available for use with 9.3x62mm and 7x64mm cartridges, all of which are shot from a range of magazine sizes, from two to ten. Variants The ARGO, being a key development platform for Benelli, has had a number of minor changes and other systems added to it during its lifetime. ARGO E The now standard version of the ARGO, which features an updated version of their A.R.G.O. system. Includes a redesigned piston and more corrosion resistant materials within the action. The ARGO E also has its own range of variants, including: *ARGO E Class - Nickel plated receiver, which is both engraved and enamelled. *ARGO E ComforTech Black - Combines Benelli's ComforTech system and their Air Touch systems with the ARGO to further reduce recoil and improve the shooter's control. *ARGO E ComforTech Amazonia Green - Features fibre optic sights and Benelli's "Easy Aim" system. *ARGO E Limited Edition - An engraved version of the ARGO E, with a decorated receiver and highly polished, walnut stock. ARGO ComforTech The first version of the ARGO to be fitted with Benelli's ComforTech system, which reduces recoil by almost 50% (Benelli claim). It is also sold with an adjustable recoil pad on the butt of the stock and a plate kit to modify the overall shape of the stock.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benelli_Argo_Comfortech R1 The Benelli R1 is a spin off of the ARGO, which combines the A.R.G.O. system with a large number of Benelli's other developments. It forms the hunting equivalent of the Benelli MR1 rifle. Trivia *The R1 version of the ARGO was used in the 2012 film ''Soldiers of Fortune.''http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Benelli_R1 References Category:Semi-automatic rifles